Love vs Time
by Maria Olguin
Summary: Cinco diarios, dos corazones y una sola memoria. Todo siguio su curso, ella regresó y el la dejo ir...  ¡Love vs Time, que comience la carrera del amor contra el tiempo!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los ichirukistas! Y Bleacheros! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy pero muy bien yo estoy aquí de nuevo escribiendo y deseando que les guste lo que hago jeje. Buneo este es otro de mis fics y espero y les guste mucho o por lo menos lo lean . Esta vez la historia es algo distinta aunque no cambia mucho, ya verán por qué.

Bueno ya saben **Bleach **y sus personajes son de **Tite Kubo. **

La narración va a ser distinta esta vez será Ichigo quien les narre y bueno también Rukia y unas cuantas cosas yo.

_Narración Ichigo._

_Narración Rukia._

_**Narración mia y los titulos jeje. **_

Y así comienza la historia espero les guste y que me regalen un comentario los cuales sinceramente me hacen muy feliz. Si no entienden a la redacción o cualquier cosa haganme saber y con gusto la cambio :D

_**Love vs Time.**_

_Rukia,_

_A decir verdad no se como ponerlo en palabras, ni siquiera se si lo que hago es lo correcto, sólo puedo entender una cosa y esa es la razón por la que aún sigo a tu lado, tratando de protegerte sin recibir nada a cambio, tratando de hacerte recordar algo que has perdido y que deseas ocultarlo, tratando y siempre tratando de ayudarte.. Pero yo también tengo un límite y en este recorrido he conocido cosas que jamás había visto y sobre todo he sentido cosas que nunca creí poder sentir… Tal vez por eso sigo a tu lado, tal vez sigo pensando que darás vuelta y me veras como un hombre que también tiene sentimientos, no sólo como el amigo que te da la mano y te levanta si te caes o como el héroe que te rescata, eso ya no quiero, por que he descubierto la razón de que siga a tu lado. La razón por la cual te has vuelto tan importante y por la cual lucho día con día… Si.. Definitivamente has roto en mi esa barrera que tenía.. Esa barrera que me hacía sentir tan solo… Pero por favor si tu no sientes lo mismo que yo ignora estas palabras sin sentido, ignora el momento en que las escuchaste, el momento en el que… El momento de nuestra despedida.. _

_Bien si escribo estas palabras es sólo para sacar parte de mi alma que se quedo vacía tras tu partida… Me pregunte una infinidad de veces el por qué no venías y me atormentaba que la razón no la sabía, durmiendo de noche, soñando de día, anhelaba ver tu rostro, ver tus ojos, escuchar tus reproches, tener peleas innecesarias y admirar tu sonrisa que pocas veces mostrabas pero que tanto me reconfortaba. Decidí escribir o describir como fueron los días después de tu partida y hasta tu regreso.. Y los dolores de cabeza que me dieron pero que con gusto repetiría. Ahora si estas leyendo esto es por que habrás recuperado la memoria y estas en tu hogar tratando de ver por qué estuviste en aquel lugar que olvidaste. No te culpo por haberme dejado atrás o por haberte olvidado de que existía, no yo no te culpo, entiendo por qué me olvidaste y decidiste ponerle fin a todo… ¿Fue doloroso verme de esa forma? ¿En verdad por eso me olvidaste y decidiste seguir? Tal vez algún día sepa las respuestas a todas estas preguntas y cuando las tengas me gustaría que me las dijeras en persona, para entonces yo te estaré esperando como siempre lo he hecho sin saber mis sentimientos y como ahora lo hago al saber que te amo… _

_Así comienza mi narración y cómo fue que regresaste para de nuevo irte.. Siempre nos hemos mantenido alejados ese es un hecho, ambos sin decir nuestros sentimientos pero entendiéndonos con sólo mirarnos, así es nuestra relación, sin palabras sólo con miradas… _

_Bien te dejo las instrucciones para que entiendas lo que ha sucedido tras estos años de tu ausencia. He escrito cinco diarios que deberás leer si quieres saber lo que ha pasado, cada diario esta escrito por mi eso es algo claro, tengo anotaciones de todo, al principio va a ser algo tedioso pero quiero que sepas cómo fue que descubrí lo que sentía por ti y lo mucho que me hacías falta, tengo varias notas las cuales están dedicadas a ti y que esperan algunas una respuesta, la caja que tienes contiene los diarios y ésta llave la tiene alguien que también te quiere y que te ha cuidado por ambos, es un gran chico y si decides quedarte con el yo lo aceptaré aunque me duela y me alegraré por ti si es lo que deseas, te daré una pista, la llave la tiene esa persona que te conoce desde pequeña. Ahora que sabes esto entonces podrás comenzar tu lectura y que no se te ocurra brincarte los diarios, se que eres curiosa y querrás saber lo último pero es necesario que leas todo desde el PRINCIPIO y COMPLETO._

_Bien ya con esto me despido esperando a que recuerdes y regreses que yo te estaré esperando aunque no me recuerdes… _

_Kurosaki Ichigo._

_**Entre sus manos la chica envolvió esa carta tomándola fuertemente contra su pecho mientras que varias lágrimas rondaban sus blancas y finas mejillas. La curiosidad y las ansias de saber la verdad de los hechos la hicieron querer abrir la pequeña caja color negro que custodiaba los diarios, pero para ello debía tener la llave y sabía quien exactamente la tenía.. La chica salió corriendo de su habitación buscando por la mansión a un muchacho de cabello rojo recogido vestido de negro… **_

- Rukia. - _**Como una plegaria el chico apareció dándole un vuelco al corazón a la mujer de baja estatura.**_

_- ¡_Renji! _Me acerque a donde el estaba me miraba extrañado._

- ¿Sucede algo? Te noto algo rara Rukia.

- Renji, dame por favor la llave.

- De que llave hablas.

- De la llave que Ichigo te dio a guardar.

- ¿Quién?

- No te hagas. Ichigo Kurosaki te dio a guardar una llave hace tiempo, te pido que me la entregues, ahora recuerdo todo.

- Bien, si eso es lo que quieres eso tendrás Rukia. _Renji sacó de su haori una llave- _Siempre he cargado con ella, para cuando al fin regresara tu memoria. Ten. Pero… ¿Estas segura?

- Si. Muy segura. Gracias.. _La tomé entre mis manos, era muy pequeña de color dorado.. Me fui corriendo a mi cuarto tome la caja… Nervios, eso era lo que sentía.. Nervios de saber lo que el sentía.. ¿Habrá sabido la verdad? En su carta menciono que sabía algo pero no todo. ¿Cómo fue que sabía?_

_Introduje la llave en la cerradura y abrí la caja cuidadosamente, adentro estaba depositada una libreta, su cubierta era color negro, lo saqué con cuidado. Tenía nervios pero quería saber todo. Ichigo siempre ha sido un misterio, sobre todo es una persona que como yo no dice mucho y mucho menos lo demuestra.. Tenía razón en lo que decía en la carta… Nuestra relación no era de palabras, siempre supimos que contaríamos el uno con el otro sin importar las consecuencias,, Que nuestras miradas lo decían todo y que nos tranquilizaba el estar juntos.. ¿Sentimientos amorosos? No creí compartir pero ahora recuerdo el deseo de olvido que me dio al verlo y escucharlo.. Eso debo decirlo con el tiempo pero ahora no. Primero quiero saber sobre el. Abrí el cuaderno, una hoja en blanco aparecía, la segunda hoja estaba igual, la tercera tenía algo escrito.. Al parecer una dedicatoria.._

_Invierno…_

_Para Rukia,_

_Este diario es el primero y con esto empiezo a tratar de olvidarte pero me fue imposible… Narraré lo ocurrido los primeros meses después de tu partida… Es tonto escribir en una libreta que por lógica no te responde. Pero te darás cuenta que estoy y me volví loco por una razón… Aquí guardo todos mis sentimientos, dudas, tristezas, lamentaciones y alegrías, todas son para ti Rukia.. Todo esto es para ti… _

_Espero y te recupere algún día… _

_Kurosaki Ichigo.._

- Ichigo… _Cambie la hoja y comencé a leer…._

_**Invierno Noviembre…**_

_**Introducción.**_

_**Cosas tontas pero significativas.**_

_Ha pasado un mes desde que te fuiste y he decidido escribir todo lo que me sucede en este mundo. Para serte sincero no deseaba escribir pero no puedo decirle a nadie lo que siento pues ni yo se que es. Hace unos días hablando con los chicos me preguntaban que como estaba… ¿Por qué se empeñan en preguntar siempre lo mismo? Esa pregunta me altera así que como siempre, dije que estaba bien. A decir verdad lo estoy, es distinto, todo es distinto. En fín, a Ishida no se le escapa nada y un día, extraño en él, decidió acompañarme hasta la casa.. Tuvimos una charla que desee nunca haber tenido pero me ayudo mucho para hacer lo que haré todos los días a partir de hoy. Como sucedieron las cosas fue de la siguiente manera.._

_Saliendo de la escuela Ishida me acompañó a casa y comenzamos a platicar…_

- Kurosaki.

- ¿Qué?

- Como que ¿Qué? Eres un igualado.

- Yo no te pedí que vinieras para empezar.

- Bueno ya callate… Dime.. ¿Cómo te has sentido sin tus poderes?

- Y dale con lo mismo. Que ya..

- Sabes, estas olvidando algo.

- Que.

- Yo también los perdí. Se como te sientes. _Fui un tonto Rukia, se me olvido por completo eso._ Cuando los perdí a decir verdad no me sentí muy bien. Ser un quincy es lo que de cierta forma me hace sentir completo, es parte de mi y siempre me ha gustado. Al haberlos perdido me sentí incompleto, ver pero no poder ayudar, saber todo y quedarte con los brazos cruzados sin poder hacer algo… Es difícil pero te acostumbras… Kurosaki se que no lo vas a aceptar y que de cierta forma no te interesa lo que digo pero si de algo te sirve… Puedes escribir lo que vives y sientes. Llevar un diario, si ya se que suena estúpido pero por lo menos te sentirás algo mejor.

- Me he sentido bien Ishida. Los poderes no son nada ahora, no tengo por que molestarme por perderlos. Siempre quise sentirme como un humano cualquiera, no ver espíritus y no hacer nada por el mundo.

- Eso lo puedo entender.. Pero Kurosaki.. Tu no sólo perdiste tus poderes, perdiste a..

- Gracias Ishida. Nos vemos mañana. _Me fui caminando, sabía como iba a terminar esa frase pero no deseaba escuchar esas palabras y menos viniendo de el. Ahora que te he contado como surgió la idea del diario te contaré como he vivido desde entonces. Por cierto esa plática la tuve con el a una semana de tu partida… Así que si, me ha costado decidirme y escribir. _

**NOTA: **_No soy bueno escribiendo pero espero que lo entiendas __. Bien Rukia esta fue la introducción de cómo se me ocurrió la idea de los diarios, ahora puedes empezar a leer el primer capitulo-parte del diario uno. _

_**DIARIO 1.**_

_**Capitulo 1. Parte 1.**_

_**La despedida..**_

_**Octubre escrito en Noviembre…**_

_Esta vez empezaré a relatarte lo que hice después de que te fuiste. Bien las últimas palabras que ambos dijimos fueron:_

- Despídeme de todos. ¿Quieres?

- Ah..

- Adiós Rukia… Gracias..

_Ante mi te ibas desapareciendo como si en ceniza te convirtieras y el viento te llevara… Lentamente ante mis ojos y yo sin poder hacer algo… La última vez que te vi y no pude hacer algo para detenerte. En ese instante supe que ya nada iba a ser igual… No dijimos nada… No pude ni mirarte a la cara y decir otra cosa, sólo baje la mirada tratando de no verte a los ojos y comenzar mi llanto.. No imagine que fuera de esa forma, ante todo eres mi amiga e hiciste mucho por mi.. Te ibas y esta vez sería para siempre, sin poderes sin nada que te atara a mi lado, sin nada estaba yo… _

_Se que piensas que arruinaste mi vida y que fuiste algo malo en ella pero te equivocas, después de conocerte mi vida fue distinta, mejoró, tenía amigos y protegía lo que quería pero algo me faltaba y eso es algo que no se que es, pero la carga de ese vacío se aligeraba cuando estabas conmigo… Lo descubrí algo tarde y lo lamento día a día.. Fue así como comenzó una etapa en mi vida en la que me es difícil seguir…_

_La última vez que ti tu rostro fue cuando entrabas en esa puerta de la que ya no saldrías y me regalabas una sonrisa, dando a entender que todo estaría bien, que debía seguir adelante, que sólo eras un capitulo en mi vida que se cerraba, que tal como llegaste te ibas y que era lo correcto y que así debía ser, que eras mi amiga y que no podía hacer nada para atarte a este mundo… Oh Rukia pero que tonto he sido.. Eres mi amiga, la más preciada que tengo, la única en quien confío, no sólo cambiaste mi mundo y mi destino, me hiciste algo más y yo… No se que es este sentimiento Rukia, no se que es, no puedo dejar de pensar en tu rostro y en tu sonrisa… Eres mi amiga…_

_Y así te desvaneciste y yo me quede como un humano, viviendo una vida humana sin mi amiga que me daba esperanzas…_

_Después de verte desvanecer los chicos trataron de animarme pero quería estar solo.. Les dí las gracias y les pedí que ahora que no era un shinigami, Ishida y Chado tenían que darse cuenta de los hollows y acabar con ellos y que al día siguiente arreglaríamos las cosas, ellos tras aceptar sus nuevas tareas quisieron entrar a la casa conmigo pero les dije que no era necesario que deseaba descansar… La verdad deseaba que esto no estuviera pasando. Inoue me dio las gracias por haberla salvado y me pedía perdón, la verdad no se por que lo decía y no me interesaba, le respondí que ella era una amiga, la mejor amiga de mi amiga y que hice lo que tenía que hacer, se fueron todos y entre a la casa… Estaba solo, subí a mi cuarto y me eché a la cama… Al malo no lo vencí por completo y había corrido mucho riesgo, salvé al mundo pero perdí todo… Mis poderes se habían ido y tú con ellos… _

_Y así entraba a mi vida un nuevo invierno…_

_Desperté al día siguiente, todo estaba normal pero sabía que tenía que hablar con los chicos y explicarles lo sucedido así que quede con ellos para vernos en la tarde y explicar todo. Cuando llego la hora ya estaba arreglado y listo así que me fui caminando hasta el centro donde nos encontraríamos. Caminé por primera vez en la calle sin ver fantasmas caminar o sentir la presencia de un Hollow, no vi nada y no sentía nada, pero el hecho de no ver y no sentir no quiere decir que no supiera que en verdad estaban por allí rondando, tampoco me quitaba la sensación de estar incompleto y solo._

_- ¡_Kurosaki-kun! ¡Kurosaki-kun!- _di vuelta, sabía que era Inoue, ya estaba esperándome junto con Tatsuki, pronto llego Ishida, Chado, Keigo y Mizuiro. Los siete nos fuimos a un café y comencé a relatarles todo… Tuve que empezar desde cero o no entenderían ni una palabra. Les conté lo que era un Plus y un Hollow y recordé tus feos dibujos por que en verdad son feos, no sabes dibujar mas que a ese estúpido conejo Chappy, bueno sigo.. Les conté de cómo me volví shinigami y de cómo te conocí, lo que hiciste por mí y que por ello sufriste mucho… Les platiqué de la vez que fuimos a rescatarte así que cuando regreses vas a poder dejar de fingir esa voz melosa que me irrita hasta los huesos._

_Les platiqué de Aizen y de todo hasta nuestra despedida y la perdida de mis poderes, así terminé mi relato, obvio todos creyeron todo después de haberlo vivido. Cayó la noche y todos se fueron, cuando llegue a casa me acosté y así otro día se iba y otro llegaba. Así pasó una semana allí fue cuando Ishida me dio la idea del diario. Así pasó un mes hasta que fui a una tienda y vi una libreta negra, práctica y económica, la compré y heme aquí… Estoy escribiendo para ti. Por que ya lo decidí, algún día tendrás que venir y cuando eso suceda tendrás que leer lo que sucedió o tal vez no leerlo sino que yo te lo diga de frente pero escribir en este momento me sirve así a la mejor puedo sentir que estas a unos pasos de mi. _

_Mañana escribiré por que ahora lo haré diario aunque estoy indeciso si escribir diario o sólo momentos que son necesarios… Supongo que con el tiempo todo se decidirá... Se acerca navidad aún falta un mes pero es algo que añoro… _

**NOTA: **_Tal vez estés algo confundida con el tiempo y es que la verdad me habías ya dicho que es distinto el tiempo humano con el tiempo en el SS, bueno cuando perdí mis poderes estábamos en Octubre para ser precisos.. Casi a finales y pues te he contado lo que sucedió en Octubre es muy corto pues no quiero alargarlo, sólo diré que fue un mes duro para mi… Tal vez vuelva a escribir sobre ese mes… Ahora estamos a Noviembre igual a finales y es cuando empiezo a escribir y a tratar de llevar algo de secuencia.. Por cierto el viejo está como loco por esta festividad que se acerca y ha organizado una mega cena con Yuzu… Habrá comida para un ejército… Me pregunto si vendrás…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos y todas bueno pues les traigo la continuación de esta historia esperando que les guste. **_

_**Darisu-san respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no tiene nada que ver con Unbreakable bond :D, es sólo que leyendo el manga y escuchando música me inspiré para hacer el fic pero no, no tiene nada que ver :D aun así la escritora no se enoja si es que hay algo de similitud jejeje espero y no te decepcione. Gracias por comentar. **_

_**Bueno les dejo la continuación.**_

_**Capitulo 1. Parte 2.**_

_**¿Protegido?**_

_Bueno pues he despertado con el tradicional saludo de mi padre, hoy antes de ir al colegio Karin me ha pedido hablar a solas… Me pregunto por qué será…._

_Bueno el día transcurrió y fui al colegio e Inoue también deseaba hablar conmigo así que le dije que la acompañaría a su casa y en el camino me diría lo que quiere. A la hora de la salida quede de verme con ella y una vez que salimos comenzamos a platicar._

- ¿Sucede algo Inoue?

- No, nada en verdad nada malo. Etto… Kurosaki-kun… Mmm.. No se como decírtelo.

- Entonces si está pasando algo.

- ¡No, no! _Inoue estaba nerviosa, movía sus manos de un lado a otro así que la vi a los ojos y se puso muy roja y empezó a balbucear algo que no entendí... En verdad que me empieza a preocupar su actitud… Ahora que lo pienso.. Ella sufrió mucho por el secuestro y se ha sentido culpable de lo que ha sucedido… No es su culpa, eso se lo debo aclarar, no soy muy bueno con las palabras y por lo general cuando tenía algún problema no era necesario decírtelo pues ya lo sabías y lo entendías… Rukia que le digo para que no se sienta culpable… Es difícil tratar con una chica que es completamente distinta a ti, supongo que me acostumbre a tu forma de ser…_ Kurosaki-kun. ¿En qué piensas?

- ¿Ah? Lo siento Inoue. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Ah bien gracias.

- ¿Segura? Después de lo de Aizen y lo que ocurrió en la cúpula y todo lo que viviste y viste no te he podido agradecer las veces que me ayudaste y me mantuviste vivo, gracias por ello, fue algo muy difícil para ti. Si deseas hablar de ello, puedes contar conmigo. ¿_Lo hice bien, Rukia? Es lo que tu me dirías… No, nosotros no necesitamos eso…_

- Muchas gracias Kurosaki-kun. No te preocupes por mí, no es necesario, soy ahora muy fuerte y estoy en verdad muy bien. Lo que quería decirte es que no te preocupes por tu familia, ellos están seguros y por ti tampoco debes de preocuparte, Ishida-kun no te dice muchas cosas pero los hollows no te persiguen y a tus hermanas tampoco, así que descuida todo esta bien.

- Gracias por decirlo Inoue, me siento más tranquilo.

- Jeje no es nada…. Etto… Kurosaki-kun… Kuchiki-san… No ha venido… Gracias por acompañarme, nos vemos mañana.

- Si… _Inoue se fue corriendo hasta su casa dejándome algo desconcertado… Rukia en verdad no has venido… No ha pasado mucho tiempo en la SS supongo… Regrese a casa y para mi sorpresa estaba Karin afuera esperando._

- Ichi-nii.

- ¿Qué pasa Karin?

- Quiero que sepas que se que ya no ves espíritus… La razón no la se pero espero que me la digas con el tiempo… Sobre esos monstruos de máscara blanca no nos persiguen a Yuzu y a mí y a ti tampoco… No te preocupes Ichi-nii. Estamos protegidos.

- Karin… Desde hace mucho se que lo sabes… Lamento no haberte dicho la verdad pero no quería que salieran heridas Yuzu y tú. Te diré todo… Entremos… _Le tuve que decir todo a Karin pues ella a parte de mi y del viejo ha visto muchas veces a los hollows y en ocasiones nos vio juntos Rukia, después de haberle dicho todo bueno ocultando el hecho de que papá es un shinigami y algunas cosas que no quiero que sepa, su rostro se vio más relajado y me dio gusto verla menos preocupada y que lo haya entendido a la perfección… Ahora ella es quien tiene el poder. Después de eso entre a mi cuarto, hice mis deberes y recordé que era un humano… _

**NOTA: **_Así fue como les dije a los que quiero la verdad... A Karin no le dije todo para no alarmarla, me siento algo relajado, no es lo mismo, ya no puedo ver nada y ahora soy un humano normal pero que sabe mucho lo cual tampoco es agradable... Lo que me sigue rondando en la mente es... No has venido... Dijiste que aunque yo no pudiera verte tu si podía verme y que vendrías... Espero y no esten las cosas mal en la SS y por favor no te metas en problemas... _

_Hasta entonces._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Navidad…**_

_**Capitulo-parte 2.**_

_**Navidad…**_

_Bueno hemos llegado a __Navidad. Desperté con el tradicional ¡Goooddd morninggg Ichigooooo! Seguido de la patada, después las discusiones, el viejo salió del cuarto y baje a desayunar. Yuzu y Karin estaban felices por la Navidad y de cierta forma me contagiaron pues con tanta comida me ilusione al pensar que vendrías... Me bañe y fui al centro comercial con mi familia, los regalos de Navidad era lo que todos querían, papá deseaba una camisa nueva o unas corbatas así que fue a comprar ropa, Yuzu deseaba un vestido y Karin la acompaño pues ella deseaba un nuevo balón, nos quedamos de ver en la fuente del centro comercial, así que fui caminando viendo ropa, accesorios, juguetes... Hasta que vi algo que llamo mi atención... Si Rukia, me persigues a donde quiera que vaya, vi un conejo blanco... Y uno rosa... Ese estúpido conejo Chappy tenia una nueva tienda... ¿Cómo es que ese conejo puede ser tan popular entre los muertos y vivos? Bueno, entre a la tienda y vi a los niños pequeños correr, chicas jóvenes reír y a una que otra pareja discutir... Entre los estantes vi un conejo rosa y del otro lado un collar de esa cosa... Lo observe bien y no era caro... Estaba indeciso entre el conejo rosa o el collar.. Si Rukia, te permito burlarte de mi ahora que no puedes verme por que si me lo recuerdas en verdad que me voy a enojar. Una chica se me acerco_.

- Hola. ¿Deseas ayuda?  
>- Ah... No gracias, sólo estoy mirando... Pero... <em>Tome al conejo rosa y al collar, vi que una niña veía algunos conejos y me acerque a ella.<em> - Disculpa..  
>- ¿Ah?<br>- Cual crees que es bonito.  
>- Mmmm... Me agrada el conejo...<br>- Entonces me llevare el conejo. Gra..  
>- Espera. ¿Se lo darás a tu novia?<br>- ¿Eh? _Lo admito. Cuando dijo esa palabra me sentí muy nervioso y sentí como un ligero calor y rubor me recorría todo el cuerpo y se hacia notar en mis mejillas._ Yo.. Es.. Ammm  
>- No te pongas nervioso. Yo te ayudo.<br>- Descuide señorita yo lo llevare. Sígueme te mostrare algo que te gustara. _La chica que nos atendía me hablo pero la niña me tomo de la mano...  
><em>- Deberías comprar algo para que los dos usen, a ella le agradara el detalle. Además... _Hizo una seña con la mano pues deseaba hablarme al oído.._ Le gustas a esa chica.  
>- ¿Eh? <em>En verdad me sorprendí de que le gustara a alguien, para ser sinceros no creí gustarles a las chicas y ahora resulta con que si.. La chica era linda pero no es como tu, ella era alta, delgada, de ojo marrón, cabello castaño.. Nada que ver contigo. Así que no te pongas celosa que yo sólo pienso en una mujer y esa eres tu :)<br>_- Jaja seguro tu novia se divierte al estar contigo. Ha de ser muy bella.  
>- Si es muy bella.. Ella es.. Mi Rukia. Mi luz. <em>Rukia eso es lo que eres para mi.<br>_- Vamos encontrare algo que realmente le guste. _Caminamos por varios estantes yo sólo veía conejos por todos lados así que hice una promesa, cuando vinieras te triaría conmigo a la tienda, desearía ver tu cara de emoción por ver al tonto conejo._ ¿Piensas dárselo para Navidad? ¿Llevas mucho tiempo con ella?  
>- ¿Ah? <em>Sabes que la niña me este preguntando eso me alteraba pero a la vez me servia pues ella era una completa desconocida y yo podía de cierta forma desahogarme..<em>  
>- Vamos dime yo no le digo a nadie. ¡Mira allí están mis amigas! Ellas nos ayudaran. <em>No por favor más niñas no. ¡Rukia me las vas a pagar, te juro que lo harás!<br>_- Hola Yuu-chan.. ¿Quién es el?  
>- Es cierto no se tu nombre.<br>- Soy Ichigo.  
>- Que bonito nombre y además eres muy guapo.<br>- Si aunque tengas ese cabello raro.  
>- Oigan más res..<br>- Pero lo hace ver atractivo.  
>- Si.<p>

- Si jajajja. _Esas niñas me intimidaron, nunca había escuchado halagos así que me sorprendí.  
><em>- Ya dejen en paz a Ichigo-kun. Ayudemos a Ichigo-kun a encontrar un regalo para su novia.  
>- Ah... Ya tiene.. Y ¿Cómo es?<br>- Cuéntanos como se conocieron.  
>- ...Esta bien. Les diré. <em>Y les conté como nos conocimos... Claro omití todo... Es más te voy a decir como se los dije pero no te burles.<em> Ella se llama Rukia Kuchiki y es baja de estatura muy chaparra, yo le digo enana o mocosa, su piel es blanca y fina como la nieve, su cabello es negro, suave y sedoso, tiene un mechón muy travieso que siempre se le cae en el rostro haciéndola ver muy linda, lo que más me gusta de ella son sus ojos, son de un color precioso entre azul marino y violeta, así es Rukia.  
>- Y como es de cuerpo.<br>- ¿A que se refieren?  
>- Si, ya sabes, es delgada, gorda, tiene mucho busto o pompas, ya sabes sus medidas.<br>- Ichigo-kun te pusiste rojo. Jajaja  
>- ...No me había percatado en su cuerpo...<br>- ¡¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Los hombres siempre ven eso!  
>- Pues yo no me había fijado... Su cuerpo es muy fino y delicado... No tiene mucho.. Mucho... Está... Ay no puedo decirlo.. Pero tiene unas piernas muy lindas.. Ya suficiente. <em>Rukia nunca te vi de esa manera, NO TE ENOJES, no es que no tengas lo tuyo es sólo que no soy como Kon que es un pervertido, NO SOY PERVERTIDO, no lo tomes a mal además no tienes nada para ver… ¡NO ES CIERTO, SI TIENES, AY YA NI SE LO QUE DIGO, DIGO PIENSO, NO, DIGO ESCRIBO! SIGO.<em>

- Jajaja

- La conocí una noche cuando regresaba de la escuela, antes de llegar a mi casa pase por el parque y unas mariposas negras volaban muy cerca de una joven muy pequeña... Me acerque a ella pues parecía perdida pero se subió a un árbol. La salude y le pregunte si estaba bien a lo que me contesto que si y que no necesitaba mi ayuda, eso me molesto así que le dije que tuviera cuidado pues era una mocosa... Ella me gritó y me dijo que no era ninguna mocosa que era de mi edad o incluso mayor que yo.. Eso fue algo que yo no le creí, así que le dije seguro mocosa.. Al parecer ella trato de bajarse del árbol y se resbalo y pues cayó enzima de mi. Así fue como nos conocimos.. Me dijo su nombre y yo le dije el mío.. Al día siguiente la encontré en la escuela y así poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo... Pero ella no era de aquí y al parecer su hermano mayor la estaba buscando... Así que vino por ella y se la llevo de muy mala gana..  
>- ¿Su hermano es malo? Me refiero a una persona nada agradable.<br>- Te pusiste triste..  
>- Byakuya no es malo.. Es sólo que Rukia es todo lo que tiene y quiere protegerla de todo... Ellos son muy ricos, de donde son se puede decir que son como la nobleza.<br>- Wow tienes a tu princesa.  
>- Si, algo así jeje. Bueno Rukia no quería ir a ese lugar y ella se había convertido en mi amiga y me ayudo en muchas cosas, me hizo sentir feliz y me devolvió la sonrisa que creía perdida, debía hacer algo por ella, debía traerla de vuelta, era una cuestión de deber, así que fui hasta donde ella estaba para arreglar ese malentendido.. Después de muchas cosas la salve y pues ella se quedo en su mundo y yo me vine al mío...<p>

- ¿La salvaste? ¿De que?

- ¡Rukia-chan se quedo después de todo lo que hiciste!

- Eso es cruel.

- No, no lo es. La salvé de que… Un hombre la deseaba y se iba a casar con el, de eso la salvé y bueno lo otro es.. La relación que tenía con Byakuya era muy complicada, vivía con el pero no se hablaban. Cuando fui por ella conocí las razones por las que Byakuya no le hablaba o la ignoraba, Byakuya es muy orgulloso pero tiene buen corazón y ama a Rukia además de que ella pertenece a ese lugar y si ella es feliz yo también puedo serlo… Al final no la fui a salvar por cuestión de deber sino por que quería hacerlo, quería que no sufriera y que fuera feliz.. El tiempo pasó y nos volvimos a ver pues estaba pasando por una etapa difícil y ella me ayudo a salir de eso. Pero tuvimos muchos problemas, tal pareciera que el destino no aceptaba nuestra relación. Una amiga tuvo que irse con alguien que no quería así que fuimos a buscarla pero las cosas no salieron bien esta vez y pues Rukia y yo nos separamos... Creo que esta vez para siempre..  
>- ¿Qué sucedió?<br>- ..._No les podía decir que acabe salvando al mundo. Así que invente algo menos caótico_. Verán.. Rukia y yo somos muy distintos... Ella no puede estar aquí por mucho tiempo pues tiene deberes en su ciudad natal así que no podemos estar juntos, ella es de otro nivel social, es nobleza, ella es como si fuera de otro planeta y no podemos estar juntos, no está permitido... Para que todo saliera bien tuvimos que hacer algo y pues se puede decir que... Se mudo a un lugar muy lejano donde no la puedo seguir y mucho menos ver...  
>- Mmm... Eso es triste... Lo lamentamos.<br>- Descuiden.

- Ichigo-kun… ¿Qué le pasó a tu amiga y por qué Rukia-chan y tu tuvieron que pagarlo?

- Eso… _Las ideas se me acababan, que les podía decir.. Nunca había culpado a Inoue y sobre todo Aizen desde un principio lo que quería era a mi.. _

_- _Te vez muy triste…

- Rukia y yo… Ah… Inoue salió con el tipo que quería a Rukia. Para ello tuvimos que ir por Inoue quien estaba se puede decir secuestrada por este tipo, Rukia no lo pensó dos veces y me ayudo junto con Renji y los chicos para ir a rescatarla… Otro poco y la pierdo… El tipo este malo se quedo encerrado en la cárcel pues encontramos pruebas para detenerlo… Pero… Rukia tenía que quedarse en su ciudad natal… Ella y yo ya no nos podemos ver…. Y deseo en verdad deseo verla.

- Entonces… Ella es tu amiga.

- Ella es mi Rukia, sin ella no estoy completo, se que esta en buenas manos, tiene a Byakuya y a Renji quien la quiere tanto como yo y que nunca permitiría que algo le pasara. Rukia y yo no tenemos una relación amorosa, nunca concretamos nuestro tipo de relación, simplemente somos dos amigos que harían cualquier cosa por mantener al otro vivo y si uno esta bien el otro también, si ella me falta me sentiría en verdad perdido…. Y quiero pensar que es lo mismo para ella… Pues perderla sería mi fin… No sabría como responder… Cuando estuvo a punto de morir sentí que una parte de mi moría con ella…

- ¿Estuvo a punto de morir?

- Ichigo-kun… Tu la amas…

- Si, en varias ocasiones… Siempre tratando de hacer las cosas a su manera, no se da cuenta de que me hace falta… Y.. No lo se, supongo que es mi amiga más querida…

- Aún no sabes lo que sientes…

- Renji… ¿Quién es el?

- Es un amigo de Rukia, la conoce desde que son muy pequeños, vivió con ella hasta que entraron a la escuela.

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¡Estás diciendo que ella estuvo con el y que ahora esta con él!  
>- ¡¿NO TE DAN CELOS?<p>

- ….A decir verdad… Renji y Rukia compartieron muchas cosas, ella era una chica pobre junto con Renji.

- ¿Pero no se supone que es una princesa?

- Ahora les cuento. Renji y Rukia vivieron juntos desde pequeños en un orfanato… Cuando crecieron ambos entraron a la misma escuela pero entonces conocieron a Byakuya, quien adoptó a Rukia, lo hizo por que su difunta esposa era la hermana mayor de Rukia, Hisana. Hisana había desaparecido y Rukia había quedado sola, fue así como se conocieron Renji y Rukia. Rukia fue adoptada por su cuñado Byakuya pero ella le dice hermano, Renji trabaja con Byakuya es su mano derecha. Así que siempre esta al pendiente de Rukia y siempre cuida de ella aunque a ella le moleste o no se entere. Renji siempre ha estado enamorado de ella pero nunca se lo ha dicho. _Inventé parte de la historia pero lo de Renji es cierto Rukia, el no lo dice pero supongo que ahora ya lo has de saber sino ignora eso…_

- Entonces tiene una oportunidad para decirlo ahora que ella ya no te ve.

- Supongo que tienen razón… Renji tiene el campo libre y yo nunca he sabido lo que ella siente por mí…

- Ichigo-kun…

- ¿Entonces por que le quieres comprar algo?  
>- ¿La vas a ver hoy?<br>- Eso es lo que deseo. Pienso que tal vez hoy venga a verme después de todo lo sucedido… Es una ilusión y una esperanza..  
>- Encontré algo. Estoy segura que a Rukia-chan le encantara.<br>- Es bello.  
>- Gracias niñas es perfecto.. No tengo como agradecérselos.<p>

- Dile lo que sientes por ella esta noche.

- Ella no es sólo tu amiga tonto.

- Ella es alguien mucho más especial. No te mientas y abre los ojos.

- Gracias a todas.

- Suerte Ichigo-kun y feliz navidad.

_Es tu regalo de Navidad Rukia. Así que cuando llegues te diré que es.. Salí de la tienda y me encontré con Yuzu y Karin quienes ya venían de sus compras, el viejo estaba viendo el árbol de Navidad, ya una vez todos juntos salimos del centro comercial y fuimos a la casa. La cena comenzaría a las ocho de la noche, así que nos dio tiempo de arreglar la casa y luego nos arreglamos.. Estaba nervioso por que pensé__ que vendrías... La hora llego junto con nuestro primer invitado…  
><em>- Buenas noches Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan, Kurosaki-san.. Y Kurosaki-kun.  
>- Buenas noches Orihime-chan, entra por favor. <em>Inoue se acomodo y luego llego Chado, Ishida y su padre, Yoruichi-san, Urahara-san, Tessai-san y los mocosos. Al parecer eran todos... Nos sentamos a platicar y comimos, al parecer comenzó a nevar, la luna estaba hermosa, salimos a prender algunas luces, todos estábamos emocionados y felices... No te miento... Me faltabas... Poco a poco la gente se fue a sus casas, Yuzu y Karin se quedaron dormidas así que el viejo las llevo a su cuarto... Salí un rato de casa y vi la luna y la nieve caer, tome de la bolsa de mi abrigo una pequeña bolsa color negro y le hable a la nada...<em>  
>- Feliz Navidad Rukia... Espero y la hayas pasado bien, te compre algo... Espero que te guste... <em>Me metí a la casa apague las luces y me fui a mi cuarto... Heme aquí escribiendo en este diario poniendo todos mis sentimientos esperando a que tu vengas... No puedo mentir, me ilusione al pensar que vendrías, me ilusione tanto que hasta te compre un regalo, me ilusione por que yo deseaba verte...<em> _Rukia feliz Navidad... Aquí esta tu regalo, te lo describo.. Es un dije de conejo.. En realidad son dos, uno para ti y uno para mí... Un pequeño conejo color naranja para ti y un conejo color negro para mi.. De esta manera nunca me olvidarías y yo siempre te recordaría...  
>Hasta mañana Rukia... Y feliz Navidad...<em>

**NOTA: **_Algún día te daré ese conejo que aun guardo y mi secreto es... Llevo todos los días colgado en mi cartera el conejo negro._

- Ichigo... Ichigo... _Lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas y no las podía contener, yo olvide esa celebración y por el tiempo no supe cuando era..._Perdoname Ichigo sólo he hecho que te sientas mal...

_**La pequeña shinigami cerro la caja y el diario y se sumergió entre sueños y recuerdos, esperando ansiosa a la mañana para poder continuar leyendo los sentimientos del chico...  
><strong>_

_**Continuara...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**La pequeña shinigami quedo exhausta tras haber leído el diario del pelinaranja, tal vez no había sido mucho pero los sentimientos son lo que más pesan… La mañana cayó anunciando otro día y despertando a nuestra linda shinigami.**_

_Abrí mis ojos de golpe y la luz que entraba por la ventana de mi cuarto hizo que me sintiera peor, no sabía la hora y al parecer nadie había entrado a despertarme, me levanté y lo primero que hice fue tomar el diario de Ichigo y seguir leyendo… _

_**Capitulo 3. Parte 3.**_

_**Una fecha que jamás olvidaré…**_

_**Enero…**_

_Hola de nuevo, hoy es un día muy pero muy especial y debo decirte que lo planee con mucho cuidado, mi familia no lo sabe y creo que nadie de mis amigos, así que se me facilitaran las cosas. Bien Rukia hoy desperté con el pie derecho, me pare temprano, baje a desayunar, me bañe y arregle.  
><em>- Bien son las once y ya es hora. ¿Estas lista? Si no lo estas me va a dar pena pero ni modos yo ya lo estoy, bien aquí vamos. _Baje las escaleras y tome mi chaqueta.  
><em>- Oni-chan.. ¿A dónde vas?  
>- Voy al parque nos vemos tarde.<br>- Ichi-nii.. ¿A quién vas a ver? Vas muy bien arreglado.  
>- A nadie Karin. Nos vemos luego. <em>Salí de la casa y me fui al parque pues así empieza mi plan. Primero debía hacer lo que había planeado y eso era ir al centro comercial donde en una tienda ya tenían mi encargo así que sólo pase a recogerlo, después fui a la pista de hielo no patine sólo me limite a ver a la gente patinar, Rukia remuérdame un día traerte esto te va a fascinar pero creo que debo aprender primero para luego traerte. Bien lo que sigue, ir a comer... Ya habíamos quedado donde iríamos, tu tenias ganas de comer<em> _algo rico así que hice una reservación en un restaurante en donde la comida era en verdad rica... Bien cuando llegue allí estabas, esperando por mi.. Te ves hermosa Rukia, llevas puesto un abrigo blanco, tus piernas están cubiertas por unas mallas en color negro, traes puestas unas botas negras, también tienes una bufanda en color negro, eres muy bella Rukia ahora que te veo eres una chica linda… eso fue tonto no debí mencionarlo pero… nunca te lo diría en persona pues me da vergüenza pero he de aceptar que eres mi bella amiga… Te observaba mientras tu volteabas, me viste y sonreías, me acerque a ti y sentía como mi corazón latía muy rápido.  
><em>- Perdón por tardarme tanto. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo?  
>- No, pero tengo frío.<br>- Entremos.. Por cierto Rukia.. Te ves muy linda.  
>- Gracias Ichigo... Tú también te ves muy bien. <em>Nos sonreímos en lo que nuestras mejillas tomaban un tono rojizo, que supuse era por el frío.. Entramos al lugar y me acerque a la señorita del mostrador.<em>  
>- Buenas tardes, tengo una reservación.<br>- Cla.. Claro. ¿A nombre de?  
>- Kurosaki Ichigo.<br>- Si. Sígame por favor._ Seguimos a la chica que nos mostraría nuestra mesa_. Aquí es, en un momento le atienden.  
>- Gracias.. Rukia.. ¿Te gusta el lugar?<br>- No había entrado a un lugar así.  
>- Bien.<br>- Oye Ichigo... Te has vuelto popular con las chicas...  
>- ¿Qué dices?<br>- Ya me oíste idiota no lo voy a repetir.  
>- ¿Estas de pura casualidad celosa?<br>- ¡¿Celosa, yo? ¡Ja! ¡Qué tonterías dices!  
>- Jajajaja... Rukia nunca creí verte celosa.<br>- Buenas tardes, desea ordenar.  
>- Si, deseo pasta.. Mmm la Alfredo.. Y una naranjada.<br>- Enseguida.  
>- ¿Alfredo?<br>- Si Rukia, es comida italiana, se come pasta, es distinta la comida, debes probar esta pasta en verdad que es deliciosa.

- Sabes aún me falta aprender mucho sobre este mundo.

- Si, pero no te preocupes yo te enseñare todo, tenlo por seguro.

- Esta bien. _Después de esperar y reír un rato terminamos de comer._  
>- Estoy llena Ichigo.<br>- Bien, debemos irnos tengo algo para ti. _Pague la cuenta y tu me esperabas ansiosa, sentiste mi mirada y volteaste, tus mejillas te delataban, estaban con un tono rosa, sólo me limité a sonreírte. Salimos de aquel lugar hasta llegar al parque donde te dije que te adelantaras a casa pues debía hacer algo antes, renegaste pero obedeciste, pase a una pastelería donde compre un pequeño pastel de fresas... Llegue a casa._  
>- Oni-chan llegaste a tiempo, va a nevar, lo dijeron en las noticias.. ¿Qué llevas en la mano?<br>- No es nada Yuzu. Voy a estar en mi cuarto. _Subí las escaleras, abrí la puerta y allí estabas, sentada en mi cama.. _Sabes no me gusta que te sientas en la cama Rukia.  
>- Eres un estirado. Tengo calor voy a quitarme el abrigo. <em>Te desabotonaste el abrigo y luego te lo quitaste... Traías un vestido azul marino el cual tenía mangas cortas y estaba algo escotado, era pegado de la parte de arriba y luego hampón... <em>Que tanto miras bobo.  
>- Na.. Nada.<br>- Y bien. ¿Que traes en la bolsa? Desde hace rato he querido saber.  
>- Bueno.. Cierra los ojos, no los abras... Ahora estira las manos.. <em>Te ves muy linda tratando de cerrar muy fuerte los ojos para no ver y a la vez intentas mirar..<em> Rukia te dije que no los abras..  
>- Ash.. Te tardas.. <em>Puse el contenido de la bolsa en tus manos.<em>  
>- Bien ábrelos<em>. Cuando viste tu regalo, tus ojos se iluminaron, brillaban con una intensidad que hacían que tu tono azul se viera más lindo, tus mejillas eran de un tono rosa pálido el cual se veía divino en ti, de tus labios se esbozaba una sonrisa…<em>  
>- I.. Ichigo es hermoso. No debiste haber hecho esto.. Yo... Pensé que lo habías olvidado.<br>- Nunca lo olvidaría. Y bueno no se puede celebrar sin esto.  
>- Ichigo...<p>

- Voy a ponerlo en la mesa así que aguarda un poco. _Puse una vela con este símbolo __**?, **__al verlo te quedaste pensando y a la vez tus ojos mostraban algo de tristeza… _Lo siento Rukia no quería hacerte sentir mal.

- Descuida… Es sólo que eso me recuerda lo muy distinto que somos…

- Eso no importa.. Para mi sigues y seguirás siendo una mocosa que no pasa de los 15 años… _Sonreías.. _Bien apaga la vela pero antes pide un deseo…

- Ya. _Cerraste los ojos y soplaste… Te aplaudí y luego me acerqué a ti…_

_- _Rukia.. Feliz cumpleaños. _Te sostuve entre mis brazos…_

- Gracias Ichigo….

_Fue un buen día Rukia… Fue tu día… Lo celebré solo, creyendo que estaba contigo, hice todo lo que te acabo de narrar sólo que la conversación contigo la tuve en mi mente… La conversación de en mi cuarto la dije como loco esperando tus respuestas e imaginándolas… Rukia me estoy volviendo loco, hablo todo el tiempo solo y te cuento todo lo que hago, como me siento y como vivo… No sólo lo escribo ahora también te lo digo… _

_- _Feliz cumpleaños Rukia… Te deseo lo mejor y que seas muy feliz…. Estés donde estés.

**NOTA: **_Por si te preguntabas que es tu regalo… Es un conejo blanco vestido de shinigami, tiene el cabello naranja… Es idéntico a uno de tus dibujos sobre mi… Ese es tu regalo… Lo tendré para ti hasta que regreses… Rukia por lo que más quieras mantente con vida y no te esfuerces, se que odias que te tengan lástima o cosas así pero por favor CUIDATE… _


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos pues muchas gracias por leerme y agradesco que les guste la historia :D

**Darisu-san: gracias por los comentarios me da mucho gusto que te guste :D**

_**Capitulo 4. Parte 4.**_

_**San Valentín…**_

_**Febrero…**_

_Hola Rukia… Han pasado ya un par de meses y estamos en febrero y se celebra una fecha muy importante para algunas perso__nas.. Para mi es sumamente tonto eso de San Valentín, ya te había dicho en que consistía pero te lo volveré a decir, es el día en el que las chicas le regalan a los chicos un corazón de chocolate y nosotros los chicos los aceptamos y luego en otra fecha a la que le llamamos el Día blanco les regresamos a las niñas si nos gustan una rosa blanca o algo así, bueno pues fue un día distinto al de otros años, cuando llegué a la escuela y al salón mis amigos me saludaron..._  
>- ¡Hola Ichigo!<br>- Hola Tatsuki.  
>- ¡Ohaio Kurosaki-kun!<br>- Ohaio Inoue.  
>- Ichigooooo<br>- Buenos días Mizuiro  
>- No me ignores. <em>Y así siguieron las clases hasta que fue la hora del almuerzo cuando todos subimos a la azotea Inoue nos dio a todos chocolates al igual que Tatsuki, agradecimos lo que nos dieron y comenzamos a hablar, tenían la idea de salir a cantar o a celebrar pero de la nada apareció una chica que no es de mi año y pidió hablar conmigo.<br>_- Kurosaki-san.. ¿Podemos hablar?  
>- Bueno.<br>- Quiero darte esto. _La chica me dio una caja y se fue. Sólo pude decir gracias, era un chocolate. Cuando los chicos lo vieron me empezaron a molestar pues era el primer chocolate que recibía de una chica ajena... Para no hacerte el cuento largo ese día recibí cinco corazones a parte del de Inoue y Tatsuki... Las chicas me dieron muchos chocolates pero yo esperaba el chocolate de una chica en especial pero ella no vino tampoco... Llegue a mi casa y no te lo he dicho pero finjo que puedes verme aunque yo no lo haga y empiezo a hablarte... Mis conversaciones siempre son las mismas pues yo las digo y me las imagino.. Diciendo todo al viento..._  
>- Rukia, ya llegue. Hoy recibí cinco chocolates y espero otro.. <em>Tú contestas<em>…  
>- ¿Otro? El de tus hermanas supongo.<br>- No...  
>- ¿Al mío? Y para que lo quieres…<br>- Quién dijo que el tuyo.  
>- Eres un tonto. <em>Y así se acaba mi discusión contigo...<em>

**NOTA:**_ Rukia esperaba un chocolate de ti y ni siquiera se por qué quiero uno de ti pero lo que es un hecho es que tampoco viniste .. No importa, seguiré esperando... Cuando vengas me tendrás que dar un chocolate. Cuidate.  
><em>

_Nos vemos pronto..  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 5.**_

_**Preocupación…**_

_**Febrero…**_

_Seguimos en febrero a una semana de San Valentín.. Rukia los chicos están preocupados por mi, dicen que me veo algo cansado y débil, les he dicho que es por que mi cuerpo se esta acostumbrando a no tener reiatsu pero no me creen, dicen que debo salir más seguido y que no debo ponerme triste y que debo pensar que los poderes no lo son todo… Que tonto, los poderes lo son todo, no me siento completo sin ellos… Espera… Antes tenía poderes y me sentía incompleto…. ¿Por qué era? No lo se… Bueno los chicos están preocupados por mi y dicen que debo salir así que les he tomado la palabra, me metí a un nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo, me siento bien y estoy ocupado, no estoy tanto tiempo en casa, gano dinero y con este puedo comprar lo que sea sin necesidad de pedirle al viejo algo… El trabajo de medio tiempo me sirve para no pensar tanto en el pasado, cuando era un shinigami y mi oficio era matar hollows… Creo que lo que quiero olvidar es a ti… Si Rukia, debo seguir y debo dejar de pensar que vas a regresar pronto… Por lo mientras tendré este trabajo de medio tiempo y si las cosas siguen así de bien seguiré con esto por mucho tiempo así que no vas a poder leerme por algo de tiempo pues ahora no tendré tanto…. _

_Nos vemos, espero estés muy bien._

_Kurosaki Ichigo._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 6. Parte 6.**_

_**¿Qué me sucede?**_

_**Marzo…**_

_Esto es el colmo.. No se por que sigo escribiendo en este tonto diario, no se por que estoy como loco y todo el tiempo estoy molesto, no he sabido nada de ti y eso me empieza a preocupar. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo? Sabes preferiría creerte muerta a saber que estás viva y no saber cómo estas. Me molesta mucho, pienso que Aizen se liberó y que esta haciendo algo y por eso no vienes. Rukia tu nombre empieza a dolerme y a atormentarme, si sigo así entonces en verdad me volveré loco… Hoy Ishida salió de clases, al parecer hubo un hollow pero era algo grande y tuvo problemas con el, no es que no sea capaz de manejar la situación sino que ha estado muy ocupado por que estamos en exámenes y el siempre ocupa el primer lugar y a parte ahora mata hollows, bueno Inoue lo curó y Chado también lo ayuda cuando se encuentra cerca… Me pregunto qué haces que no vienes, Inoue me volvió a decir que no has venido. Rukia estoy muy bien si te lo preguntas… Debo irme a trabajar y debo estudiar si quiero subir mis calificaciones que baje después de conocerte… Las cosas mejoran día a día._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola gente hermosa! Cómo están? Pues espero que muy bien, lamento en verdad lamento la espera de este y los siguientes capítulos, pero es que entre a la Uni y pues ya no es el mismo tiempo lol, pero ya estoy en entregas finales y pues yeah! Ya puedo volver a escribir. **

**Las cosas siguen igual, aunque en el manga ya esta Rukia y en el anime no, en esta historia va a tardar algo en aparecer… a partir de este momento ya van a haber más capítulos seguidos :D GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME SIGUEN!**

**Gracias a…**

Darisu-san: **muchas****gracias****por****seguirme****durante****todas****mis****historias****:D**

Giby-san: **lamento****hacerte****llorar..****y****muchas****gracias****igual****por****seguirme****en****todas****las****historias****jeje**

Rukia Yuki-san: **lamento****la****espera****prometo****ya****poner****más****capítulos.**

Luzie-kanai: **que****te****puedo****decir****que****no****sepas****jajaja****lol**

**Bueno pues les dejo la continuación mañana subo lo demás :D espero les guste y me regalen un comentario. **

_**Capitulo 6. Parte 2…**_

_**La disculpa que no comprendo.**_

_**Marzo…**_

_Sólo puedo decir que el enojo me duró muy poco… lamento el haber escrito esas cosas… es sólo que estoy muy confundido…. no ha sido nada fácil dejar todo esto de la noche a la mañana, no es sencillo pretender que hay cosas que no existen cuando en tu corazón guardas un pasado y sobre todo guardas a gente importante en el… he comenzado a recordar algunos momentos de cuando era shinigami y era custodiado por ti, he recordado cómo se sentía poder ayudar a aquellos que no pueden ser escuchados, recordar el pasado no me ayuda en nada sólo hace que me sienta inútil. No te he contado sobre mi nuevo trabajo bueno te lo contaré, resulta que no soy nada malo cocinando, para no hacerte las cosas tan cansadas te diré que sólo un día ayude a Yuzu con la comida y pues resultó que lo hice muy bien y para matar tiempo y no sentirme tan solitario, me metí a cursos de cocina… así que en mi trabajo soy repartidor de comida aunque también cocino.. ese es en trabajo el otro es para una señora que es madre soltera, para ella busco gente o la sigo o lo que sea, el punto es mantenerme ocupado y bueno el último es en una tienda de ropa… nunca pensaría trabajar en una pero la paga es buena y son bastantes horas para poder estar ocupado. Sólo hay un problema en un trabajo.. tengo una clienta que es muy molesta para mi pues todo el tiempo va a comprar postres y sólo le gustan los que yo hago… luego de que come me intenta hacer la plática, diario quiere saber algo nuevo sobre mi, que es lo que hago o cualquier cosa y eso me molesta._

_Por los chicos pues hemos hablado las cosas, Ishida ha estado trabajando muy duro como quincy así que se decidió que debe tomar un descanso para así no tener problemas con la SS y sobre todo para no romper la balanza, por otra parte Inoue ya no lleva con ella sus horquillas… le he preguntado que a qué se debe, ella me respondió que deseaba tener un cambio de look así que por eso ya no las lleva puestas en el cabello, en cuanto a Sado.. bueno, ahora esta muy metido trabajando en una constructora pero es profesor de guitarra, tiene una banda y a decir verdad, empieza a gustarme eso de volver a agarrar la guitarra…_

_Todos al parecer están bien y no se han metido en problemas, a decir verdad la vida humana es bastante simple y eso ya lo había olvidado, he vivido se puede decir dos vidas o si lo digo en otras palabras, mi vida se divide en tres partes, la primera es cuando mamá vivía, la segunda es cuando te conocí y me volví shinigami y la tercera es mi nueva vida como humano… es un nuevo comienzo para mi y debo seguir adelante…._


End file.
